


Families

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, Phil's mom was a nurse, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson tells Skye about his mother and they both find how they are not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families

**Author's Note:**

> Three things you need to know;  
> 1.Phil is actually a shy teenager.  
> 2.Julie Coulson was a nurse.  
> 3.And I am absolutely in over my head.

They were already airborne when he goes looking for Skye.

She had found a dark corner and hid.The bunk was easily accessed and whatever privacy she'd need would be easily disturbed.

Coulson knows the need to hide somewhere dark for a few hours and wish everything could go back to _before_.

He sits down beside her,without talking and Skye leans against him,accepting his precense.

“I was twenty-eight when I lost my mother.” he says softly.Skye freezes beside him and Coulson wraps his arm around her shoulders. “I had lost my dad years back,so after her I focused solely on SHIELD.They became a family,my new family.”

“I'm sorry.” she said softly.

“It's ok.I have good memories of my time with my mother.” he smiled.

“So,we're alike?Two lonely kids taken in by SHIELD?A strange huge family to have our backs?” she asked.

Coulson looked ahead,thinking.

“I think I like the sound of that.I like the idea we are not alone,you and me.”

“Yeah.I left breadcrumbs on the Internet and you were curious enough to follow them.” she smiled.

Coulson grinned.

“How about I fixed us something to eat?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.It's quite late and the others probably had something to eat already.” he shrugged.

Skye stood up and Coulson followed her.They went upstairs to the kitchen and Skye sat down at the table,watching him get ready to cook,taking his jacket off and raising his shrt-sleeves.

“What are you cooking?”

“Scrambled eggs.Wanted to make us something quick.”

“Mmm.Sounds good.”

She watched him through the procedure,with rapt interest,he realised a little self-conscious.

“Thanks.” she smiled,as he served them.

“Sure.” he smiled back.

They ate in an easy silence.

“She worked a lot,when I was a kid.” he told her softly. “My mother.” he explained at her startled look on her face.

“AC...” Skye started.

“Nurse.Odd hours.But not bad.We had a good time,the two of us together.”

“How...?” she started softly.

“Old age.She wasn't exactly young,for the time,when they had me.” he said softly.

Skye listened as he went on to great detail over his mother and all those little things she did for him when he was in high school,or how she planned the best birthday party in all of history of birthday parties when he was twelve.

“Twelve?” she asked amused. “That was your best party?”

“Entering puberty.” he smirked. “Then you're a teen and it's not cool,thirteen-year-olds throwing parties at their homes – or at all.” he amends.

Skye snorts beside him.They had washed their dishes and moved to the lounge.

“I'm pretty sure you threw a party at your home until sixteen.” she told him.

“Fifteen,actually.” he smiles,nodding his head at her.

Skye grinned.

“Parties at home don't make you less cool.And you're the coolest guy I know.” she tells him,quietly before she leans over and presses her lips to his cheek.

She's gone before he could react.

(Not that he knows _what_ he would have done,but.)

When he lays down in his bed,he finds himself touching his cheek,smiling like he was fifteen again.

 


End file.
